


Remembering

by Idontcare1835



Category: The Order (TV 2019)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:34:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25415488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Idontcare1835/pseuds/Idontcare1835
Summary: What if the dust didn't work on the nights? What if they remembered everything? What if they decided to take down the entire Order for good?
Comments: 2
Kudos: 38





	Remembering

\--3rd P.O.V.--

"What's my name?" he muttered, mostly to his self. He watched the blonde figure leave, he was so confused. He couldn't remember anything before he woke up. His gaze moving around the cemetery. _Where was he?_ It frustrated him to no end that he couldn't remember anything.

He shoved his hands into his pocket angrily. His fingers brushed against cold glass causing his eyes to widen. He froze, as his fingers wrapped around the glass and pulled it out. In his hand was a small glass vial, filled with some weird liquid. On top of the vial, attached to the stopper was a note.

_Drink this, if your confused,_  
_\- Knights_

The confused man frowned, he didn't know what the note could mean. But he was desperate for answers, for anything except this, this nothing! It had only been a couple of minutes and he was already sick of it! Growling slightly, the man yanked the stopper off and downed the liquid. He didn't care about the consequences. The man fell backwards, falling on his arse, as memories swarmed his head.

He remembered, his name was Jack Morton, he was a Knight and a werewolf. That girl was Alyssa, he would have done anything for her, and she betrayed him. Anger flared in Jack, his eyes glowing silver. His teeth bared, as Midnight pushed to the surface. At the last second, before he fully transformed, Jack curled his fingers and stopped the transformation. He could feel Midnight pushing back, trying to get loose but Jack pushed back. He couldn't turn in the middle of the Cemetery.

It took a few minutes, for Jack to gain control fully. But when he did, he started moving. He had to find the others.

Lily was the first, it looked like she had been running when the Order had found her. She was sitting on the ground, staring around in confusion.

"Lily?" Jack hissed, glancing around, no one was there, and even with the help of Midnight, he couldn't sense anyone. It was just us.

"Who the hell are you?" Lily hissed, her eyes blaring with their usual anger. Jack smiled slightly, he couldn't help it, he was just glad that even though she couldn't remember anything, she was still the same old Lily.

"Do you remember anything?" Jack asked Lily frowns in hatred before her eyes widened in shock as she thought. "Do you have a vial on you?" Jack asked once he noticed the lost look in her eyes. Lily frowned up at her, before searching through her clothes.

Jack glanced around it as she did, nervous, afraid that someone would find them. When he turned back, the same vial was clutched in her hand. She frowned as she read it before glancing up at him. But the same hunger to find out the truth, the same need to figure out what she was doing, who she was consumed her. Without a second thought, Lily downed the liquid, just like Jack had done. When Lily fell back, Jack lunged forward but backed off at the glare she gave him.

"Those pricks!" Lily shouted in anger. Her eyes glowing silver, Jack's eyes widened as Lily's anger grew.

"Lily calm down! We need to keep a very low profile, the lowest, in fact, they can't know we know, so you can't shift in the middle of the day!" Jack hissed as quietly as he could. Lily glared up at him, but eventually, she calmed down.

"Okay," Lily whispered, pushing him away and getting up. "So I guess we're not supposed to be hanging out with each other?" Lily questioned with a sigh. Jack nodded slightly.

"Yeah, we can't let the Order fund out," Jack's voice was bitter as he confirmed what Lily already knew. "We need to find Hamish and Randall," He added after a few minutes. Lily groaned slightly, glancing around.

"Or we could wait till nightfall, see if any of them show up where we agreed to meet if any of this happened," Lily smirked smugly at him. Jack groans but nods slightly. They both stare at each other for a bit before turning around and leaving, silently agreeing to meet up later.

\----

It was the middle of the night when the two werewolves met up once again. It was in the middle of the forest, just a little away from their meeting point. They both nodded at each other before silently walking towards the meeting point.

Said meeting point is a cave in the middle of the forest that no one knows about. The two werewolves both let out a sigh of relief once they saw their two friends standing there.

"Thank god," Randall commented, walking forward and gripping them both in a hug. Both Lily and Jack tense slightly but end up hugging him back.

"For once I'm glad you made us keep that stuff around," Lily commented once Randall had finally let her go. Hamish nodded, a proud smile adorning his face.

"I'm just surprised the glass vials didn't break," Randall commented.

"They were made of plastic," Hamish commented distractedly. Randall blinked in shock.

"What?"

"Do you really think that we would trust you with glass? You would break it in the first five seconds!" Lily retorted, causing the others to chuckle. Randall gasped in shock and betrayal before laughing with his friends.

"So what are we supposed to do about this?" Jack asked once they had calmed down. They all turned to stare at Hamish, whose eyes widen at all of their stares.

"Umm, we stay low, act like we don't remember," Hamish commented, nodding slightly, "Follow along what people say about what happened to us,"

"Lay low? That's it?" Lily snapped, "no, those bastards took my memories, again! They have to pay!"

"And they will, we lay low for a few weeks, while we do, we record everything we know about the Order, plus who's in it. Two weeks from now we put it all together," Hamish lows his voice as he speaks, causing the others to lean forward. "And then, we find a way to wipe the Order out,"

"Without killing them," Randall commented, nodding slightly at Jack as he speaks.

"No, we kill them," Jack retorted, hatred filling his voice. "I tried to stand up for them, but we helped them, we saved them and they still did that to us, they don't deserve our mercy," Jack explained when the other Knights all turned around to stare at him in shock.

Lily breaths out a sigh of relief and they all nod slightly at him. "It may take a while, but we will make them regret messing with the Knights of Saint Christopher," Hamish hissed, they all nod slightly before, one by one, they disappear back into the night. As each of them reached, civilisation, they straightened up.

Hamish went to the bar, to have a drink whilst preparing for his next class, Lily went to sleep, Jack studied for his next test and Randall went to go check up on some of the students.

The next day they went about their days like normal, besides all the unnatural stuff. The day turned to weeks, the only thing driving them was that the desire, the anger to take down the Order, once and for all.


End file.
